


失败的完美谋杀

by hydrviolence



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 2018电影同人简介：奥姆小朋友试图谋杀亚瑟小朋友的爸爸警告：涉及未成年饮酒





	失败的完美谋杀

王子在深夜浮出海面，看着灯塔放出的光。  
就是那里。  
在空气与水交界的地方，两种物质相互撞击，令他觉得怪异，还有点痒痒。Orm握紧手中的三叉戟，微微发抖。实际上，他的整个身体都在抖。这是因为有所作为的激动，而不是因为畏缩害怕，他向自己强调，Orm无所畏惧。在今夜，他要为母亲报仇！  
他不可以恨父亲，更无法恨母亲。那可恨的就是陆地和陆地上的人。一个陆地人类诱惑了母亲，控制了她，强迫她生了一个孩子。Orm已经够大了，知道孩子是怎么被造出来的，其过程令他觉得恶心。那个阴险恶毒的恶心陆地人害得母亲不得不去献祭海沟，现在，他会杀了恶人为母亲报仇。  
Orm提着他的武器走上陆地。计划非常简单。简单直接的计划是最完美的计划，不会出任何岔子。他去敲门，等陆地人类毫无防备地来开门，在门口杀死他。  
绝不会失手，万无一失。

Arthur趁老爹不在家，偷喝啤酒。  
唉，其实也算不上偷喝。他爹没有不允许他喝酒，但怎么说呢……老爹不在家的时候装作偷喝，喝得更畅快。  
门口传来很轻的“砰”的一声，Arthur没有在意，还以为是风把什么垃圾吹得撞上了门。但在安静了一阵后，门口再次传来很轻的“砰”的声音。是什么垃圾？又是“砰”的一声，接着又是一声。Arthur不得不仔细听了，“砰，砰，砰，砰”，相当有节奏且连续不断的轻轻敲击声。莫不是有人在敲门？  
Arthur从沙发里翻出来，一只手拿着啤酒罐子，另一只手拉开门。  
门外站着一个小孩。苍白脸，湿漉漉的金发直往下滴水，是个海里来的孩子，一只手紧握一柄三叉戟，另一只手攥成拳头举在胸前。应该就是用这拳头敲门的，声音太小了。现在拳头还没来得及放下，海里来的孩子愣愣地抬头看着Arthur。“你……太年轻……”  
这孩子说什么呢？“你更年轻，小家伙。”既然看上去是海里来的……“是Vulko派你来的？”Arthur问。  
小孩似乎仍然没能反应过神来，一副愣样儿，但嘴唇微微动了动，Arthur看着像是在重复“Vulko”这个称呼。Vulko真不厚道，派遣这么小的孩子给自己跑腿儿。不过，Arthur转念一想，搞不好是Vulko想让他接触年龄相近的亚特兰蒂斯人。  
门口的孩子发起抖来。其实刚开门时，Arthur就注意到他有点儿抖，现在抖得更厉害，肉眼可见的大幅度哆嗦，抖得手里握的三叉戟直晃悠。身上湿着，又吹海风，肯定冷了，能不抖吗。“先进屋。”Arthur说。  
孩子没动弹。  
真是有点愣。Arthur抓着他的肩膀，把他拉到屋内，推进沙发里坐下，随手抄起扔在沙发上的外套，给他披上。然后想起来门还没关，Arthur关了前门回来，发现孩子把披上的衣服掀开了，一本正经端坐在沙发里，一只手放在膝盖上，另一只手仍然紧攥着三叉戟，双眼盯着自己。亚特兰蒂斯人居然还有专门给孩子用、适合孩子身高的三叉戟，哟！这孩子装大人的严肃模样让Arthur觉得好笑，又有点可爱。  
“Vulko怎么啦？”Arthur问，“他派你来做什么？”  
孩子仍然紧盯着他，用审问地口气说：“你是Atlanna女王的孩子？”  
Arthur也在沙发上坐下。“我是我妈的孩子。”他回答。  
孩子似乎放松了一点儿，但仍然盯着他。  
Arthur继续回答。“我爸和Vulko说，我妈是Atlanna女王。”  
孩子又紧张起来，微微抿着嘴唇。他身上有什么诡异的、不太对劲的地方……Arthur被盯得不舒服，随手打开一罐啤酒，递过去。  
孩子用没有握三叉戟的手接过啤酒，拿出试毒的谨慎姿态尝了一口，然后吐了。张嘴直接吐在地上，一脸惊恐，似乎以为Arthur打算毒杀他。  
“抱歉，抱歉。”Arthur赶紧从孩子的手里拿走啤酒罐，对着口喝了一大口，“我不该给你喝这个。忘了你还不到喝酒的年纪。”  
“陆地上的饮品味道真恶心。”孩子老气横秋地发表评价，可惜用手背擦嘴的姿势毁掉了所有严肃性。  
“你还太小，酒不合胃口。我去给你弄点其他的，想喝果汁还是热巧克力？”  
“都不要。太难喝了。”他又重申一遍，视线从Arthur的脸滑到了橱柜上的相框里，不说话了。他在看照片。Arthur顺着孩子的视线望过去，看到照片里的母亲、父亲，父母抱着的自己。海里来的孩子盯着照片看了半天，开口道：“你是Atlanna女王的孩子……”  
他们已经把这话重复无数遍了。“我是我妈的孩子。”Arthur再次说。  
海里来的孩子又不出声了，他们之间的静寂令人尴尬。Arthur一口气灌掉半听啤酒。“我现在还不能去见她。你应该知道的。Vulko说，得等我能够完全适应水下生活，等我能够证明自己，才能再见到她。”Arthur转着啤酒罐，“她还好吗？”他问，“她在水下是什么样子？你应该知道。”  
Arthur抬起头，发现海里来的孩子哭了。或者不是哭，只是流泪，眼泪从他的眼睛里流出来，顺着脸颊往下流。莫名其妙啊，但Arthur知道，有人哭的时候就应该提供安慰，他抽出一张纸巾递过去。  
那孩子也一脸莫名其妙地看着他，眼泪往下流着。Arthur这才想到，生活在海里的人大概用不着也从来不用纸巾，所以这孩子不知道纸巾拿来干嘛。他好心地解释，“擦擦眼泪。”又把纸巾递过去。  
孩子抬手摸了摸脸，手指碰到眼泪，缩了回来。他看着手上的眼泪，做了一件极其古怪的事：抬头看天花板。“哪里滴下来的海水？”  
“你哭了。”Arthur没想到自己还得给他解释这个。哦……搞不好这就是Vulko派这孩子来的原因，让他了解亚特兰蒂斯人的多样性，感受一下文化冲击什么的。  
“我没有哭。”孩子口气强硬，不断地用手抹着眼泪，似乎困惑不已，“陆地上太奇怪了。”  
是你比较奇怪，Arthur心里想，没有说出口。他握着纸巾，抬手给孩子擦擦脸。结果，把孩子给吓呆了。他呆了两秒钟，也被Arthur擦了两秒钟的脸，然后猛地跳起来，攥紧一直没放手的三叉戟。  
Arthur做出举手投降的样子，试图安抚：“放松，我没打算伤害你。”该死的文化冲击，海里来的小孩太难招架了。  
“不是Vulko派我来的，是女王派我来的。”小孩说着，吸了一下鼻子，完全毁掉句子本该有的庄重感。  
“我妈……？”  
“不要告诉Vulko，这是个秘密！Vulko级别不够！”他叫道，然后扭头就跑，跟前门的锁较了一下劲，逃命似的冲了出去。  
Arthur追到门外，看见小孩握着三叉戟跳进了大海。

“她在等着你！她在等着你！她在等着你！”  
下潜时Orm一遍一遍地叫着，不知道是嚷给陆上的孩子听，还是给自己听。  
“她在等着你！”他希望这是真话，希望妈妈仍然在某个地方，安全的地方，等待着他，等着他再次见到她。他还可以再找到她！但这是谎话，是自欺欺人，是孩子抱在心里的安慰。妈妈已经死了！而他不能恨父亲。更差劲的是：他甚至没有下手杀掉另一个孩子。  
那是害死妈妈的孩子，可被生出来不是他的错。错的是另一个孩子的父亲，可他是另一个孩子的父亲。他们在照片里微笑、拥抱。生为陆地人类不是他们的错，他们就是……一出生就成了该死的陆地人类。  
Orm哭着。他没有哭，因为在海里不会有眼泪流下来。Orm继续哭。不是因为伤心难过，他告诉自己，绝不是因为难过，王子根本不会伤心。他哭，是因为羞愧和愤怒。对自己软弱的羞愧，对自己无能的愤怒，还有对陆地的憎恨。他判断自己一时半会儿没法儿下手杀死另一个孩子，也没法儿下手杀死另一个孩子的父亲了。他做不到去谋杀，那就只能不杀了，让他们留在该死的陆地上喝味道恶心的饮料吧！Vulko也让他生气，Vulko去见过另一个孩子，Vulko什么都知道，但Vulko什么都不跟他说。Orm大哭着，他太生气了。  
等到哭够了，Orm怏怏地回家。发现Vulko在等他，令他加倍生气的事也等着他：Vulko根本没有问他去哪儿了！  
可恨的陆地！

  
完

 

 


End file.
